Given the spatial multiplexing provided by a full dimensional multiple-input multiple-output (FD-MIMO) system, understanding and correctly estimating the channel between a user equipment (UE) and an eNodeB (eNB) is important for efficient and effective wireless communication. In order to correctly estimate channel conditions, the UE may provide feedback information about channel measurement (such as channel state information (CSI)) to the eNB. With this information about the channel measurement, the eNB is able to select appropriate communication parameters to efficiently and effectively perform wireless data communication with the UE. Accordingly, an efficient CSI feedback scheme that may provide scalability (such as a number and geometry of transmit antennas) and flexibility of feedback information is needed to enhance a wireless communication system when an FD-MIMO system including a large two-dimensional antenna arrays is supported.